Taijhian Myriah book two: The Predicon Trio
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: The siege is over and eight million stellar cycles have past and now Taijhian has started official training, the Predicons have mysteriously lost their memory this seems too convenient Taijhian suspects foul play.updated Chapter two READ & REVIEW
1. Three is a croud forty is a pain in the

**Taijhian Myriah: Book Two: the Predicon trio**

Disclaimer: mainly OC so they are mine a few cannons those belong to Hasbro

Short summery: The RID Predicons return apparently with no memory of the siege; Taijhian becomes very suspicious as to why!

* * *

1. Three is a crowd; forty is a pain in the skid plate. 

Cybertron was the centre of all exports good and bad, Techno organic reformation caused grass to grow mud to form and finally water. The planet now has weather systems; they are as unpredictable as hell. Cybertron was unstable due to the organic change.

New Transformers evolved to the new surroundings, these are the Maximals and the Predicons, and they are slowly establishing them selves in a near metallic environment, causing an ethnical quarrel with the complete Metal transformers.

Stellar cycles passed after the polyhex siege, and Taijhian was ready to train in the armed forces, his friends ended up scattered across the planet, he was the only one of a handful who remembers the incident.

**Zarak's Camp **

The military camp was bleak and worn; there was an overgrown field after the reformatting of Techno organic Cybertron, caused trees and grass to grow, and with it, Predicon tribes settled down and some inhabited the forgotten village.

The mess hall was rundown and painted a puke colour, Sierra was grateful that he is blind. Puke looks terrible.

They noticed three Predicons outside fetching water for the heating, Taijhian caught a bit of conversation:

"-That shark faced Sky Byte, why do we have to this? It is his job to fetch the water, not us." One of them seethed.

"Hey cool it Gas Skunk, at lest we get to have first dibs on the chow, who knows it might be anything than soggy lettuce," one replied who resembles a flying squirrel.

"That stuff gives a predicon rancid breath Darkscream, and besides we have to worry about the showers." Gas Skunk countered fairly

"Like your breath then Gas Skunk, and don't hog the only warm shower this night," Darkscream retorted yet smiling at his comrade.

"Hardy ha, ha, the problem is they are boiling one nanosecond and freezing the next, Zarak should invest on decent showers for a change."

"Nah he will not invest on showers and besides, we fight over the only decent shower." Darkscream reasoned, fingering the hose awkwardly, grinning.

"Five more buckets at least to get us through the recharge period, guys I had a dream we should not eat Cybertronian mushrooms." A third predicon stated this one resembled a toad.

"Why shouldn't we Slapper?" Darkscream asked, mild concern dawning across his face.

"Mushrooms eat people!" Slapper exclaimed, throwing a bucket over Morien, who squeaked and sparked. The others face palm, and exchanged looks of confusion.

"Balderdash mushrooms can't eat you Slapper, Quintessons might though," Gas Skunk snaps, while smirking at the drenched Morien. "Or worse send you to a black hole that will be a brilliant idea."

"Hey!" Slapper exclaimed, lobbing a pebble at the Skunk and approaches Morien, "You new kid?"

"Hey I recognize you three went you at polyhex during the siege

"Who are you."

"Taijhian, remeber," Taijhian replied .

"No I don't leave me alone" Darkscream Snapped

"Hey, mister curious lets get these buckets into the mess hall before dinner, Zarak said he would be expecting new recruits tonight," Gas Skunk shouted to Slapper, who waved his hands at his friend, who shrugged and disappeared with a bucket.

"Come, Zarak has been expecting you," a Decepticon said, shoving Slapper away, Taijhian frowned at the tank/Helicopter, who smiled at him with crossed optics.

"You must be new here things have changed since the polyhex massacre, Cybertron got a organic make over, tribes of Predicons settled across the planet, those three came from the south." The femme said, winking before continuing. "Although we are on speaking terms my mother said never trust a predicon tribe, obviously I ignored her."

Taijhian noted the noise within the mess hall was loud to say the least, the interior was grubby the tables were splintering and small, although large the mess hall housed seventy one Cadets at least three of which are Predicons, Taijhian sat next to her and a huge figure it was Vhiaxus, he survived the siege.

"Whotcha Taij, you are alive I never knew my brother to show mercy." Vhiaxus greeted grinning, but continued, "I went looking for you but when I could not find you I came here."

An argument rang out from the other side of the mess hall; it was about the showers and mushrooms, respectfully.

"For the umpteenth time Slapper mushrooms don't eat people and I won't hog the decent shower again 'kay" Gas Skunk said weary of the same argument "But I can't guarantee it." He grinned sneakily.

"I know that look, Gas Skunk you are going to get that shower, you greedy shower hog," Darkscream snapped

"That is enough you three!" Demanded a flying shark, glaring at the trio with contempt and they returned it tenfold

"You do that jaws, we sit somewhere else, preferably away from your fat head," Gas Skunk snapped. "Literally his head is enormous."

The trio sat on a separate table to start yakking about the reasons why mushrooms do not eat people or metal beings, beasties or other sentient beings, and the décor of the Mess hall.

"I do not understand why puce it is vomit colour, why not blue or red-," Darkscream asked aspirated.

"Or pink," Slapper interjected. "Its bright and it is better than sick."

"Naaahhh, but the point is it makes **me** puke looking at it, oh its time for recharge already I got dibs on the warm shower!" Darkscream stated rushing out and headed to an out house

**Out house west of the mess hall **

Sky-byte beat the trio to the showers the shower room was painted puce in the inside, much to the chagrin of the Trio, who took the boiling showers, Taijhian Morien and Sierra took the hose like ones, and this left the other cadets to the freezing showers.

"Yeowch this is like lava, old humongous fat head Sky-Byte gets the only decent shower in this place, hand over the soap Morien thanks." Darkscream gripes, "Betcha one Prima I can't hit fish breath."

"You're on Screamer; use the one you found under the tiles, it fermented down there for decades." Gas Skunk said egging Darkscream on, the latter threw the soap bar at Sky-Byte.

"DOW, who did that," He yelled.

A trumpet blared as they deny chucking soap bars at the shark bot Morien had nose sabers, Sky-byte looked seriously at them all, the trumpet blared again and bangs on the windows, the others filed out to the barracks, complaining about vomit.

**Barracks **

Taijhian saw bunk beds like camp situated across the barrack little windows all around the western and eastern walls; He was not impressed in the slightest, the Predicons settled down on their beds and broke into conversation, Sierra joining in.

"Sierra wants to know what does puce look like." Sierra asked Slapper who looked surprised can it be possible to describe colour to a blind Decepticon.

"Uh well um it is a yellowy white colour and it is disgusting." Slapper uselessly stammered looking awkward. It was impossible to tell the joy of colors to someone who cannot see them.

"Tomorrow the training begins, so we all should recharge and Cadet Slapper, try not to dream about Metal eating mushrooms please general Zarak will not like that at all." Circuit Override stated.

Whooo I am a metal eating Muuushhhrrrrooooooommmm sllllappperrrr!" Gas Skunk teased, while stifling a laugh, Vhiaxus shook his head, grinning at their antics, and Predicons have more fun than the Decepticons.

"I thought they are mature but they are childish Predicons," She muttered with amusement as Circuit Override's breathy voice screeched for silence.

"She must have a shark up her ass," Taijhian cheeked, the femme sniggered loudly from her bed, which shortly built up into hysterics.

"Not funny Martha," Sky-Byte muttered as he quietly fell into recharge.

**Unknown sector north of Zarak's base camp **

The whole area was silent except for a militant cell was gathering not so far away preparing to invade all the surrounding populaces, they murdered all the tribes of Predicons and took the Femmes and sparklings away for trafficking to The armed forces at the youngest ages.

These however, these were Autobots gone awry, hell bent on justice much to the extent of murder, there was two who did not like the methods of his commander they were Septimus and Optimus Prime, both brothers both alike in person less alike personality.

Septimus was an Autocon, a decepticon born as an Autobot child; he favors a Decepticon train of thought rather an Autobot like his brother. He and Optimus have fights over loyalty of race.

"Optimus I may be your brother but I feel like a decepticon, like those who seized the great tower of polyhex."

Optimus sighed at his brother despite his black armor and pink eyes he grew up as an Autobot, he is expected to behave like one.

"Septimus I am not arguing with you, you are an autobot start acting like one." Optimus said firmly.

"Yes brother," Septimus said glumly, walking off.

"Some times I worry about that one," Optimus sighed, following him

**Zarak's camp, Barracks. **

The barrack was quiet, every one was recharging soundly, and Slapper was yet again awake.

"Hey Gas Skunk are you awake, wake up, wake up." He hissed at his comrade, who was ignoring Slapper, who continued to pester him.

"What?" Gas Skunk snapped in indignation as his dream faded, sitting up rubbing his optics.

"The mushrooms are coming to eat us all!" He exclaimed, Gas Skunk looked unimpressed, this woke up every one else, who muttered about unintelligent amphibian robots and mushrooms, every one got up barley recharged.

"Right, ladies Zarak has just informed me we will train tonight, so every one outside!" She snapped.

The rest of them got up grumbling and giving Taijhian filthy looks, which were not pleasant

"Eh don't you worry Taijhian they are stuffy stuck up cannon fodders," Darkscream mutters, receiving scowls from the generic cadets.

"Careful Myriah rodents are disease ridden, especially the squirrel," One spoke, in a stuffy manner, Gas Skunk scowled.

"Stuffy little blighters." He whispered smirking. "Besides Zarak is paid to let them in here, we are the cleanest squirrel and Skunk on the planet, or so we think."

**Southern field, south of the barracks **

The field was over grown and disused looking slabs of metal poking through the grass, giving a look of a landfill. The coordinator looked at the assembled cadets.

"Now cadets you are to clear this field tonight, thank Myriah for the idea," she said smirking with malice.

"Yeah thanks a lot you sewer vermin!" Yelled one of the stuffy mechs.

They set to work clearing out the field moving the scraps from the field causing mud to seep out of the 'wounds' on the ground.

"Were do you live?" Darkscream asked.

"We lived in a sewer in polyhex when purists massacred civilians, we made a city under the city as New Polyhex, of course we had to leave our loved ones behind, and then Jhiaxus murdered them." Taijhian Lamented, he continued- "We stormed polyhex tower when Jhiaxus abducted our friends."

"Then what happened," Slapper asked as the heavens opened up above them, drenching the field into muddy gunk.

"We sieged the tower," Taijhian replied.

"Where was polyhex exactly, and why do you say we were there," Gas Skunk questioned genuine confusion etched into his expression.

"Did the Autobots help?" Darkscream asked, looking confused also.

"Don't you guys remember,-" Taijhian asked, he remembered the suffocating darkness that surrounded them all "– the fog and the strange solar flares, you cannot remember because according to your memory banks it never happened,"

The three gaped, they often felt that there were big holes in their memories, for one minute they remembered the alleys the next to the current day.

"Licking door knobs is illegal on other planets," Slapper replied in a dreamy voice before receiving a clip around the head.

"Slapper now is not the time to lick the knobs on doors," Darkscream stated still gazing at Taijhian.

"Sky-byte you were there tell them, tell them what happened."

"Can't,"

"Why not?"

"First off I don't know you, secondly I can't remember either," Sky- byte replied, fiddling with his anchor arm.

Sierra looked between them with a shocked expression.

"They are telling the truth, what ever you saw erased all memory of us," Sierra said quietly

"How come we can still remember?" Taijhian replied.

"We never looked at it but they did, Sierra just know when someone lies," Sierra replies, the trio look at each other mollified.

"Next time when the sky swirls we look at the ground," Sky-byte scoffed.

Taijhian sighed this was not going to be easy.

**Much later **

They were muddy and wet, if they were human they would have the flu by now, they do have rust. They were completely unaware of the mortal peril they find them selves in; rogue Autobot army was ready to attack Zarak and his cadets when they wanted to destroy the Decepticons and the Predicons they go through with it.

**Unknown location**

Septimus prime walked past the tent where his leader Cyrus was briefing his troops, he stopped-

"We storm this recruitment camp in three weeks remember troops; show no mercy," Cyrus stated looking at his soldiers before continuing. "Later tonight get rid of the two Primes."

Septimus looked mollified he now knew of his commanders plan, he had to tell Optimus at once.

Cyrus smirked as he saw Septimus hurtle towards his brother, his plan is working perfectly. They were in every way closer to the camp, and even more so to the sparklings, where Jhiaxus failed Cyrus will succeed, first he must get rid of the DRA, the task itself is very difficult.

**Tharn **

Jhiaxus was on his throne brooding, his machine worked it fried many transformer's memory sensors, all he had to do is make all present look at it. The Predicons certainly did, the invention worked on those who looked at it but not that Sierra for some reason he is immune to it.

But his target has changed slightly he still wants to kill Taijhian and his friends, the Predicons and Septimus prime Optimus's brother.

In front of him were mercenaries called on by him to complete the jobs for him.

"I have called you here to do a job for me, get rid of these irritancies. Your main targets are Taijhian Myriah, sierra Morien Myriah, halogen Myriah Solomon Armo and these three Predicons-," Jhiaxus stated handing out data pads. "- but Septimus is mine."

The gathered mechs murmured to them selves, and left.

One of them was uneasy about it.

What has sized Jhiaxus's crazed imagination more so what really went on that night in polyhex?

To be continued……………………………………………


	2. The lost Sparklings

**Taijhian Myriah: Book 2: here comes the Predicon trio **

Disclaimer: mainly OC so they are mine a few cannons those belong to Hasbro

* * *

2. The lost sparklings

**Polyhex tower, senate. **

The senators meet more than ever regarding the children, when the darkness lifted the children were gone and many scattered across Cybertron in un-plottable locations the same tactic used by binary house, the survivors were thrust out in the adult world alone and insane, they were experimented on.

Half of the patients in Torkulon are binary house residents.

"Angie we must not let our emotions get in the way of our duty," Ultra Magnus stated, taking into account Angie's passionate quest to avenge his son.

"Ultra Magnus we must rescue the children, primus knows what will happen to them if binary house gets hold of them." Angie countered fairly; the rest of the senate murmured their agreement.

**Iacon **

Halogen fragmented into existince along with Suzii, who looked scared.

"Where the slag pit are we?" He cried out in fustration causing several transformers to turn and look at him. Suzii was doing no better.

"Taijy poos where are you?" she simpered looking round.

Halogen glared at her and then at the streets the street lamps were on regardless to his internal clock's notification.

They continued to walk across the street looking at shops and dwellings.

"I forgot how creepy this place was, a serial killer lives here somewhere, he is notorious to taking kids of the streets." Suzii stated optics darting around the deserted streets.

**Valckasta **

Megatron and Galvatron and Solomon dropped into the desert after wiping sand from their faces looked at the city it was ruined and now a flag decorates the exterior the flag of the Autobots.

The three exchanged curious glances and headed to the city.

**Zarak's Camp **

It was early evening, they were again trying to successfully train without the threat of having their heads lopped off by propellers rotor blades and spark lasers.

"Gas Skunk aim your tail blade somewhere else please," Martha, yelled ducking.

This attempt is failing miserably this time Moah head butted Slapper and caused a pile up.

The cadets faced off each other sizing them up, charged, and had a massive quarrel. Moah bashed Darkscream's and Slapper's heads together, gut punched Sierra, Gas Skunk belted Moah with his tail blade

The argument escalates into a fistfight soon Demolisher heard the commotion, arrived, and saw everyone attacking each other.

"Get your furry skid plate outta my face." Slapper yelled at Darkscream.

"Get your webbed hand off my groin," Yelled Darkscream, in indignation.

"Stop yelling in my audio," Gas Skunk screamed.

They all kicked the mud into the air it landed every were as the fight continued, every one stopped as quickly as they started every one was covered in mech fluid and mud, finally got to recharge fully.

**Polyhex senate **

The senate was in full swing many senators have now arrived they have found a body of a sparkling in southern Tyger Pax the body was unidentifiable they believed the body to be Azulon the most noitorious case known to Transformer society. He was declaired to have drowned, duing his school years.

They gathered around the senate table discussing the new turn of events a body has been found it was a victim connected with binary House.

Angie sat very still and quiet he did not know the victims personally but he did know a femme child her name is not known, nor her fraction. She vanished many eons ago. She could manipulate fire to her whim, caused huge problems for the scientists at Binary.

**Zarak's Academy **

Zarak looked at the mess hall where the cadets were talking and laughing. Many have already forgotten the fistfight and are now friends.

Inside the lights were dimmed and they were playing targets with energon torches Sky byte stood unimpressed.

"We need a extra person to be on our team," Slapper called over to the shark.

"Humpf" hissed a dissaproving sky byte Sierra stood back and looked subdued, this is a game he cannot play he watched them.

He had to smirk as Morien crashed into Taijhian in a heap, the game continued neitherless there was a crack of thunder and the lights blacked out.

"What the bloody-" Darkscream began pointing his flash light at the first person he smashed into.

"-Pit is going on its like the cartoon I used to watch, it was called 'ear swab rangers of ear wax planet' replied Gas Skunk rubbing his head.

"You have been watching to much T.V, that show is poorly budgetted, poorly made and you haven't got the foggest what earwax is." Darkscream cut in shoving his flash light in the latter's face.

Uh hello we are beasties duh, it is the stuff that taste funny when you eat it." He replied smiling at Darkscream.

"Ewwwww you are revolting Gas Skunk." Slapper bit in uninvited into the conversation, the lightning flashed again.

"What happened in the cartoon?"

"The power shuts off and the walls ooze ectoplasm, and then there is a groaning noise and then our energon is drained and we turn into ear wax." Gas Skunk explained humming ominously at the end of his little monologue.

They all burst out laughing they gave him a little pat on the head, while giving a cuckoo gesture.

Slapper started looking for the signs of the earwax monsters.

"Um…right now that we know the skunk's insane," Moah replied, noticing the trio looking for ectoplasm seeping through the walls.

"Gas Skunk couldn't get any weirder than this could he?" Morien asked trying not to sound mean of course the others got out their flashlights, and located each other.

"What happened to the power, is it that swirling mist again," Morien asked looking at the assembled few.

Don' ask me, this is something I am clueless about," Gas Skunk replied, holding his flashlight into Sierra's optics.

The academy was in shambles everyone was spreading rumours and theories.

"I say it is a plot to destroy us all."

"Nah it is a power outage." Slapper replied.

"Well whatever it is, this is defiantly suspicious."

They were in deep conversation, Martha looking out of it as usual, which was frightening.

The Predicons were walking in circles as they ambled around trying to find each other.

Sierra found them eventually they were driving him loopy with vibrations.

"That is all Sierra can take, please Gas Skunk sit down." Sierra grumbled.

"Wha- Oof" He could not complete the sentence he head butted Circuit override in the face with his tail blade.

"Ow watch where you swing that you idiot." She snapped, while pinching her nose.

"Sorry M'lady," he replied.

She gaped at him forgetting her now broken nose, the lights flickered on, and she looked a mess.

Gas Skunk backed off from her scowl. Every time he copied her, his head ached and he felt so dizzy.

Zarak cleared his throat at the pandemonium he noticed all the tables askew, food all over the floor and the cadets all over the place.

"This place seems to be endorsed in magic I remembered a resident of the sewers who was geriatric and he is here as a adolescent I think half of these cadets are the forgotten children, Disappeared eons ago only to end up here," Morien muttered to himself.

"Hey pal help us clear the mess hall the head honcho is coming soon, high general Gyro." Gas skunk said only to have Sierra spit his cyberjava at him.

"GYRO!!" Taijhian yelled in alarm, Gas Skunk jumped, spilling cleaners all over the floor with a resounding clank.

"My fault, entirely carry on," He said sheepish.

"Gas Skunk stop horsing around dry off and get cleaning," Sky-byte blustered.

Gas skunk glared, and huffily cleaned up, but gazing across to the others in interest.

You mean that, jerk wad is back even after Taijhian blew his head in, the son of a bitch." Morien seethed.

Gas skunk listened harder so much so he broke his mop, Sky byte glared.

A figure walks in stops and draws his weapon.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

To be continued……………………………………….

* * *

Read and review 


	3. Gyro Returns

**Taijhian Myriah book two: The Pedicon Trio**

**Disclaimer**: mainly OC so they are mine a few cannons those belong to Hasbro

**Short summery:** The RID Predicons return apparently with no memory of the siege; Taijhian becomes very suspicious as to why!

* * *

3. Gyro returns

The figure shoots two warning shots into the ceiling causing several cadets to jump, he then leveled his weapon at Sierra and over to Taijhian.

"Well, well so you survived the siege shame really you will never see day again." The figure stated shooting at Gas Skunk's leg missing by a few inches, the frightened Skunk-bot scrambled away from the bad situation.

Sierra paled as far as his face could pale, "Sierra thinks this is a very dangerous development Taij."

"Well your little friend is correct this is a dangerous development…Myriah!" The figure declared snapping his fingers and several waves of soldiers smashed their way through the windows grabbing all the children forcing them to kneel down.

The assailant activated his COM link:

_"Lord Jhiaxus I have located two of the sewer rats and their prediconian allies…over,"_

_"Very good Gyro…question them for the whereabouts of the other children."_Jhiaxus replied.

_"Yes Sir!"_ Gyro answered turning his communication device off and grabbing Taijhian and dragging him outside leaving the others in the mess hall.

**Iacon**

Suzii and Halogen walked along the desolate streets looking for their friends and family, Suzii was not making the journey easy.

"I want my Taijy wajy!" She whined Halogen restrained himself from blasting her head off.

"Taijy Bargy is lost and we have to find him…or is that YOU got to go find him." Halogen whispered to Suzii.

They both continued to walk across Iacon until they reached Serridon Desert northern tip.

"Oh we have to cross here to reach Valckasta, if we start crossing now we should reach the Cybertronian Sycamore grove before nightfall." Halogen instructed.

"Where is Valckasta?" Suzii asked.

Halogen began the long trek north; Suziifollowed him but quickly went back to whining again. They trudged across the waste lands of the Serridon Desert; the circling silence was only broken by Suzii refilling her intake valves.

"How do you know Valckasta is here Halogen?" Suzii asked finally.

"We stumbled across the city a eight million Stellar Cycles ago from Polyhex, we saw them lying there, they weren't sick, they weren't sleeping….they were dead." Halogen replied coolly.

Suzii looked down, "They are gone then?"

Halogen stopped and threw himself and Suzii into the sand as a massive battalion marched their way, the leader stopped and motioned for two soldiers to converge on the east of their location.

"Oh no it's Jhiaxus!" Halogen blurted out as he felt himself being pulled out of the sand and carried over to the battalion by another Transformer.

"Colossus sir we found these vagabonds in the desert." One of the soldiers declared forcing Suzii to stand up and walk toward Colossus, who grabbed her by the shoulders, Suzii was at eye level to Colossus. He looked at the two children he looked at Suzii first eying her from head to foot in contempt.

"These are not Valckastan transformers." Colossus said finally dropping Suzii onto the desert floor and two soldiers seized them by the wrists and dragged them forward.

"One wards to Valckasta!" Colossus bellowed and marched forwards.

**Valckasta**

The strange warp of reality did something really strange to the inner city; it was exactly the way it was while it was still brand new, Solomon looked up and saw transformers walking across the rampart areas. Megatron looked up and saw several of the security drones surrounded them from all sides.

"I is thunkin; this ain't a welcoming party." Solomon said looking at Megatron who scowled.

Spinster came out side, "What is the ruckus?"

"These children are trespassing-"

"Ah well yeh see..."

Inside was no different the screens were almost new with several screens showed the people inside what was going on with the intruders.

_"….Sierra told us about Valckasta and Thunderwing……"_ Solomon's voice echoed across the command centre.

"Sierra?" a voice drifted across the silent room in absent question.

"Pardon my question Lord Thunderwing but who is Sierra?" A confused voice asked in a replying question.

The lights flickered on and the whole room was washed in light.

Solomon clears his intakes, "Well yeh see we met Sierra in Tharn he came up to the Door with Zeyke-" Solomon began but was interrupted by a incoming transmission.

"Solomon it's me Morien…If you can hear this……Gyro is back..." The transmission died instantly.

Megatron looked up paler than before, "He is back he will pick us off one by one."

Spinster notices Galvatron's optic and cocks an optic ridge at Megatron, "What happened?"

"Gyro shot Galvatron in the eye and we were too busy taking Polyhex tower by storm to fix it." Megatron replied.

Spinster blinked as he radios the med bay, "We are sending in some children in need of urgent attention." Spinster beckons the three children into Valckasta but kept his gun pointed towards them for a precaution.

**Zarak's Academy**

The cadets were forced to sit on the floor in silence otherwise the could be shot by any of the soldiers walking between the captives.

"Sierra hates this!" Sierra whispers to Morien.

"Keep your head down!" A soldier spat hitting Sierra over the head with the hilt of his blaster, Sierra fell silent again. The soldier nodded and continued to walk around the mess hall.

Moah as it appears vanished several hours ago but no one could understand how and why.

A loud howl of pain echoed outside followed by a dull thud and the silence enveloped them once more, Moahnever came back again.

Taijhian was taken to be questioned by Gyro, Sierra new he was next to share Moah's fate. The captivity was wearing out on his nerves any way.

'Why did you have to die Thunderwing…' Sierra thought miserably feeling several cadets shake in fear, he silently agreed with them with is own shivering.

Several soldiers sat on the tables eating the food that was not flung over the floor, watching the children cower in fear and misery.

A mechanical bird takes off towards Polyhex and is immediately intercepted by Shockwave, who took it to his office.

**Polyhex Tower**

"So Jhiaxus is at it again…curiously the genocide seemed to have never occurred, Valckasta is as it should be unless…." Shockwave pondered.

Soundwave stood in front of Shockwave taking in the data as it was fed in. Ravage at his side and Laserbeak on the desk.

"Indeed it has affected our time dictation." Soundwave stated as Laserbeak squalked.

Shockwave pressed the screen to a good magnification and points to Sierra, "Does this child look or remind you of someone?"

Soundwave looks at the hologram intently his optic band suddenly brightened.

"That's odd Sierra has been dead for 16 million stellar cycles, there must be logic behind his resurfacing." Starscream piped in.

"What If He was not really dead to begin with?" Shockwave pondered.

"That means Lord Thunderwing could actually be alive too." Starscream added.

Shockwave strode to the window, "Soundwave you are to go to Valckasta…we need all the help we can get from Thunderwing and his army."

Shockwave looks up at the sky as it swirled a venomous green and switches to a sickly pink color.

"As you command Ravage, Laserbeak return." Soundwave stated and left leaving Shockwave to his own thoughts.

**Valckasta**

The sky over the city bleaches bright beige and the surrounding energon moat turns to water slowly evaporating.

"This is bad, very bad!" Megatron voiced in striding into the command room ignoring Spinster's glares. Megatron walked up to the nearest screen and stared at it as the data trails started to go fuzzy.

"This is becoming a major nuisance." Thunderwing muttered as the equipment warped slightly.

Megatron Looks over his shoulder with a amused smirk, "That maybe the case but we saw the space bridge go

Crazy and it dumped us here Taijhian, Morien and Sierra…"

Thunderwing leans forward in interest but looks slightly confused, "Sierra was abducted and murdered."

The Data screens shifted revealing an army heading right for Valckasta.

"Oh can things get any weirder?!" Megatron snapped.

The room warped leaving Galvatron, Megatron, Solomon and Thunderwing in a broken control room, glassed look in their optics.

"Sorry I asked!" Megatron snapped again looking at the desolate area. Solomon stood stock still trying to register what just happened.

Thunderwing shook his head at the light headed sensations around his head and looked towards the bodies littering the floor a noticeable grimace passes over his features.

"Charming," He said sarcastically.

Megatron disappears out the door to the med bay to see Galvatron who looked exactly the way he was before.

"AW SLAGGING PIT SCRAPS!" Megatron bellowed and hits a portion of the wall, it collapsed and the roof started to crumble and distort, fading in and out of focus.

"Oh Fullox!" Galvatron complained as the building vanished around them, leaving them completely in the open and Vulnerable.

Colossus noticed the change in scenery he was to shocked to move as well as that the sky was bleached of color, leaving a very white and eerie feeling of uneasiness, which was generally felt by everyone involved.

Just then Soundwave arrived at that moment, Megatron looked over at the cassette in a look of mingled fury. "Bout time you city folk turned up, the whole universe is collapsing!"

Thunderwing raised a optic ridge at this but decided not to say anything just yet.

Soundwave looked at Megatron closely, "Affirmative youngling, since the Polyhex siege I have come to a conclusion. Things are about to get weirder for those concerned."

To be continued……………………………

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
